


From Past to Present

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Het, Human, Kissing, Language, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Porn, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron finally reunites with Eclipse after being separated for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Megatron sat in his car, tapping on the steering wheel impatiently. What the hell was he doing? He didn't need to be here. There was no reason for him to be here to begin with! This was completely and utterly ridiculous.   
  
And yet, he continued to sit there, waiting anxiously for Eclipse to come home to her apartment complex.  
  
He hadn't seen her since she was eight and he was eighteen. Then he had been sent to jail and didn't get out until he was twenty-two. But when he had gone back to the orphanage to see her, it was too late. She had already been adopted and he had no way of finding her. They wouldn't tell her where she was and he had no power to make them. At least not without being sent to prison again.  
  
All he had been able to confirm was that the couple that had adopted her consisted of two loving people and was more than qualified to be parents. And it had been twelve years since then and he had never been able to find her.  
  
Until now. Now he had power. Money. People who worked for him. He could obtain anything he wanted with the snap of his fingers. And he had wanted to know where she was. He wanted to find her.   
  
And he had. From what the records showed, Eclipse had lived a wonderful life with her two loving parents. She had been an only child, went to a private school, excelled in her studies, and was very dedicated to helping others. She had gone to a great university and graduated with honors. Now she was working in a preschool and lived in the nice apartment complex Megatron was parked in front of.   
  
He had been fighting with himself for weeks about this. Should he go see her? Did he really want to? And if he went, would she remember him? Would she look at him with fear? Would she reject him? Welcome him? He didn't know. And he despised this anxious feeling in his chest.   
  
And when he saw her walking down the street toward the complex, it only got worse.  
  
He watched her silently for a few moments. Primus... it was one thing to see her face in a photograph, but seeing her in person... She looked the same. Yet still different. He could still remember her at his trial. The braided brown hair, the big bright purple eyes, the pale skin, that adorable little girl... Though now, her hair was curled and she was a woman. But she was still so small. Of course, that may have been because he was still a giant to her.   
  
He swallowed as he watched her walk over to the stairs to climb up to her apartment. Damn it, he couldn't just sit here and stare. He had told himself he was going to meet her, talk to her... Or at least try if she didn't reject him.   
  
Taking a deep breath, he got out of his car and locked it. Quietly, he followed her up the stairs, trying to be as slow and discreet as possible. Luckily for him, she never turned around. She simply hummed to herself as she walked over to her apartment door. Megatron just stood there by the stairs, staring at her. Could he say something? Anything? Or would he just walk away? He didn't know why he couldn't just call out to her, especially when he had gone through so much trouble just to find her again. This shouldn't have been so hard! He should have been able to say something!  
  
He swallowed though, shaking his head. He knew why he couldn't talk. He didn't want to scare her. When they were kids... she had been the only one who wasn't afraid of him. When she saw him in his metal form, she didn't think of him as a monster. Of course, that was before he became the number one crime boss in the city, if not the entire country. He couldn't just walk up to her; that would probably scare her.  
  
He waited as she walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her. It was now or never. He could either go and knock on her door or go back to his house. If he went home now... it was basically saying he was giving up. He couldn't just go home and then change his mind. If he left, that would mean he was giving up on the idea of protecting her. But... that was why he basically became what he had become. To find her and protect her.   
  
Taking a huge breath, he slowly walked forward. Primus, his heart was beating like crazy. Damn it, he had been in situation a thousand times more dangerous and lethal than this! He had people shoot at him, try to kill him... And yet, that was nothing compared to how frantic his heart was beating currently. He was nervous. Stressed. Even a bit... frightened, as much as he loathed admitting it.   
  
He stepped in front of the door, staring at it for a few moments. He had even raised his hand to knock.  It wasn't rocket science. Just gently move it forward and lightly hit the door. But it had to be hard enough for her to hear. Which made him nervous about hitting it too hard or activating his powers by accident and punching it down. Fuck, this shouldn't take so much thinking to do. He was just trying to knock on a door!  
  
But before he realized it, he had knocked three times, though probably a bit too hard. Shit, he sounded like he was trying to break into her house!  
  
"Just a minute!" he heard come from the apartment.   
  
It made him tense up. Dear Primus... it was her. Her voice, still soft and light... He swallowed, feeling himself starting to sweat a little. He fucking needed to get it together already! It wasn't facing down the barrel of a gun or some mad mutant's powers being thrown into his face! It was simple talking to a normal human woman!  
  
Easier said then done when she opened the door and said, "Mister Sanders, I've already gave you this month's... rent..."  
  
She stopped, standing there lost for words just as he was. Primus, for the first time in his life… he could not say anything, only staring into the face of the first person he had ever truly cared about. More than his most loyal men in his underground army. Probably even more than Bombrush, who had been the closest to a father he could have ever asked for. The first person who had ever looked at him without fear, held him when he had let his powers go, and smiled at him. And here she stood before him, all grown up and still as beautiful as the little girl he had met more than fifteen years ago.  
  
Eclipse just stared at the man before with wide eyes. It was... Megatron. Megatron, the number one crime boss. The mutant from the tabloids. The ones the police couldn't get to. The one they probably never would get to. He was always in the papers, always everywhere...  
  
And the boy from her orphanage. The mutant boy no one ever paid attention to. The boy she befriended. The one who would hold her and stay with her when she was scared or upset. Her best friend who saved her from that creepy orphanage headmaster. The boy she loved so dearly and had missed so much when she was a child...  
  
What was he doing here? After all this time... Was it an accident? Did he remember her? Had he suddenly found her? She couldn't help but to be confused in her state of shock. This most definitely was not a dream, but... It just didn't seem real.   
  
"Me... Mega... Megatron?" she stuttered out, not even realize she had spoken.   
  
It took him a moment before he realized that she had said his name. He blinked a few times before looking down at her. She just stared up at him with huge big eyes... eyes that told him that she recognized him. But not just from newspapers and news headlines. No, she... she remembered him. From all those years ago.  
  
He swallowed and gave a small nod. “Eclipse… It’s been a long time.”  
  
“Y-Yeah… I-I… It… It has been.” She shuffled a bit on her feet, not sure what to say or do. Or even think. Her old friend and current mutant crime boss was standing at her door! What on Earth was she supposed to do?!   
  
Megatron took a deep breath. He had so much he wanted to say to her and yet… He couldn’t think of anything at all. He was just completely stuck on the beautiful woman in front of him. That little girl from the past… she had grown into such a gorgeous young woman. He never expected this. It threw him off like no tomorrow.  
  
“I… hope I’m not bothering you.”  
  
“Oh, oh! Oh no, you-you’re not.” Clearing her throat, she stepped out of the way a bit. “W-Would… Would you like to come in?”   
  
“… Yes. Thank you.” He walked around her and stepped into the apartment, Eclipse shutting the door once he was at the end of the small hallway.    
  
Eclipse slowly turned to look at the large man standing in her hallway. Dear Primus, was this really happening? Was her childhood friend - now number one crime boss - actually standing in her apartment? This was something she never expected. After he went to jail... She never thought she would ever see him again. Yes, he had promised before he left he would come back for her, but... that was just a child's promise.   
  
"I hope I didn't disturb any plans you had tonight."  
  
She blinked, looking up at the large man. It took her a few moments to realize he had said something. Snapping out of her thoughts, she cleared her throat and shook her head. "N-No... No, no plans."   
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded, rubbing her hands together.  
  
He really should have thought this out more. Now things were incredibly and completely awkward between them. And it didn't help that he had no idea how to start a conversation. It didn't help that they hadn't seen each other in  _sixteen_  years. And anything that she had been hearing about him wasn't anything good. It wasn't like the papers had fond opinions of him. Hell, no one had fond opinions of him.    
  
"Eclipse... I..."  
  
But she shook her head and walked past him, stunning him for a second. She seemed agitated. Shit. Was he unwelcomed here? Had she only let him in because she was afraid of what he might do if she said no? Fuck. Maybe it was just better if he left. He didn't want to scare her...  
  
"Megatron, please."  
  
He blinked, looking up to see she had turned back to face him.  
  
"I know it's been forever, but please... Let's try not to be utterly awkward this whole time."   
  
His mouth felt agape. He wasn't expecting her to say that.  
  
She couldn't help but to giggle at the face he was making. Shaking her head, she said, "Come on. Go sit on the couch. Do you want something to drink? I have coffee, tea, soda, milk, water..."  
  
"I'll just have coffee."  
  
She nodded. "Do you take it black? Like you did at the orphanage?"  
  
Megatron couldn't stop the scowl from coming up on his face. Primus, he could still taste that place's coffee. If he could even call it that. It tasted like boiled tar. Still, he drank it because he needed it. And when he finally had real coffee, it was probably one of the best things he had ever had. Normal black coffee tasted sweet to him since his mind and taste buds had continuously compared it to that tar shit back at the orphanage.   
  
"I take it black... But please tell me you don't have that tar shit in your cupboard."   
  
She laughed. "No. It's Folgers."   
  
"Good. I'll have that."  
  
"Okay. But I only have that K-cup machine. Is that okay?"  
  
"I don't mind," he said. "You have one of those?"   
  
"Yep," she said as she walked into the kitchen. "My parents bought it for me. Kind of like a house warming gift. Since I drink tea and coffee and all that other stuff, they figured I would have use for it. Though people always complain it's not real coffee."  
  
Megatron had to laugh. Shockwave was one of those people. He hated those machines. Megatron didn't see why though. The thing was convenient and did what it was made to do. Of course, Shockwave had rather refined tastes, so maybe that was why he hated it.   
  
When she heard him laugh, she huffed. "Let me guess - you have a friend who hates these things."  
  
"More like he enjoys measuring the exact amounts for every little thing."   
  
"Oh geez..." she laughed, shaking her head. "OCD?"  
  
"Just anal. He'll spend an entire half hour just to make his perfect cup of coffee in the morning."   
  
"My friend spends the same amount of time waiting in line for a Starbucks. And then pays six dollars for it."   
  
He laughed, leaning back into the couch. Well, this was certainly nice. He was glad most of the awkward tension was gone. At least for now it was. But even if they did start to turn awkward again, he had a feeling Eclipse would try to steer them back on a steadier conversation path. She had done it a lot when they were just kids. It was why he had gotten so close to her in the first place - they could hold a conversation.   
  
"Hey, Megatron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"... Do... Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
Okay, he wasn't expecting that. He paused for a few moments, trying to think of a way to respond. Primus, he had just showed up at her doorstep after sixteen years of no contact and now she was suddenly asking him to stay for dinner? Wasn't that a bit much? Not that he wasn't for it... But she wasn't making herself was she?  
  
"Megatron?"  
  
"Uh, um... I don't mind. Are you sure though?"  
  
She came into the living room and handed him his coffee. "Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have offered otherwise." A small blush came on her face as he took the coffee from her and she rubbed the back of her neck. She looked almost like she did when they were kids, just... older. "I mean... It's been a long time. I'd like to catch up... If it's okay."   
  
"It's... fine."    
  
She smiled. "All right. It's spaghetti tonight. Hope you don't mind."  
  
He shook his head as she walked back into the kitchen. He took a long sip of his coffee, the warm liquid relaxing his somewhat tense muscles. Eclipse had really grown up...She was now incredibly pretty. Still small, only standing 5'5, making him a giant compared to her. Hourglass figure, nice curves, light skin... She didn't seem very child-like anymore either, She was much more mature...  
  
He huffed, shaking his head. Even if she didn't look the same, it was still Eclipse. And that was all he cared about.


	2. Chapter 2

When Megatron had finally checked the time, it was already ten. He had lost such track of time... But he didn't care. Over a nice casual dinner and some coffee, he and Eclipse had caught up on a lot of things. She had told him about her loving family and good life, which he was glad to hear about. And she had actually been interested in knowing about his time in prison and how he had gone from nothing to having, well, everything. He spared her of the more violent and gruesome details, not wanting to scare her off.  
  
Besides, she had probably read about those details in the papers.  
  
Currently, she was cleaning up the dishes, no doubt ready to call it a night. Not that he really mind. She was probably tired. Teaching at a preschool couldn't be easy.  
  
"I'm glad we got to meet up again," she said as she came back into the kitchen. "Thanks for finding me."  
  
He laughed once, standing up. "I should be thanking you for not rejecting me."  
  
"I wouldn't do that."  
  
"... Does that mean I can visit you again?"  
  
"Of course!" she said, giving a large smile. Then she turned away to put the last of the dishes in the sink. She could wash them later. For now though, she just wanted to a nice shower and then head to bed. Thank Primus it was the weekend. She could sleep in and she was definitely looking forward to that.  
  
"How soon?" he asked, though he bit his tongue. Damn it, he didn't want to seem desperate. "Since you probably busy with your job and everything..."  
  
"I'm usually always free weekends. And Thursday and Friday afternoons are good." She came back into the room, her cell phone in hand. "Here, give me your number. So then we have a way of actually keeping in contact with each other."  
  
He nodded, pulling out his own phone from his pocket. But as she took a step toward him, she slipped on the hardwood floor. She cried out as she started to fall forward. Megatron’s eyes widened and, before he realized it, he stretched out his arms and let her fall into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.  
  
Eclipse squeaked when she was pressed into his warm, board chest. Her hands grabbed at his shirt, trying to keep herself steady in his tight embrace. She looked up at him with wide eyes, only for him to return the same look as he stared down at her. Blushing, she cleared her throat and attempted to step away from him.  
  
“S-Sorry,” she stammered softly, cheeks turning red.  
  
But just as she stepped back a bit, his hands went to her arms, grabbing her and holding her there. She blinked and looked up, confused.  
  
“Megatron?”  
  
He just stared at her. He wasn’t sure why he was holding onto her, but… he couldn’t bring himself to release her. Especially not now. Not when he finally had her in his grasp.  
  
“M-Megatron?”  
  
Megatron wasn’t sure what he was doing or even what he wanted to do. He just couldn’t let her go. He just pulled her back into his chest, hugging her tightly. She squeaked, throwing up her hands to press against his chest. Primus, what was going on?! She was so confused…  
  
She shivered when one of his hands went to her head, cupping it as she titled back a bit to look up at him. But before she could say anything, his mouth covered hers.  
  
Eclipse’s eyes widened. Megatron was… kissing her?! What the hell was happening?! She moaned against his lips, not sure what she should do. Was she supposed to push him away or encourage it?!  
  
Megatron froze when he suddenly felt hands at his chest. Oh Primus, he was kissing her! Quickly, he pulled back from the kiss, both of them panting hard as they stared at each other with wide eyes. Shit... He had basically forced it on her! He stepped away from her, clearing his throat as he tried not to look her in the eye.  
  
"Sorry," he coughed out, feeling ashamed of himself.  
  
Eclipse bit the inside of her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what to say, but... she didn't hate it. In fact... it had felt good. Really good. And the way Megatron held her head in place... Primus, she had forgotten just how strong he was. And he only got stronger with age. Despite that, his lips were so soft... It was way different from any ex she had in the past, that was for sure.  
  
A fleeting thought came to her as she struggled internally in her thoughts. She couldn't feel like this with him! She had just reconnected with him after sixteen years! And they had last seen each other when she was barely nine! This wasn't right! She couldn't just-  
  
But she started to push that thought back. No, there wasn't anything wrong feeling that way. Yes, they had last seen each other as children, but she had loved him then. They had been best friends and he had always protected her. Primus, he had killed a man and went to jail to protect her! And it wasn't as if her feelings had been cut off the moment she had seen those guards lead him out of the courtroom for the last time. She had remembered him, seen him become the man he was today in the newspapers, the magazines, the articles, the news on TV...  
  
Eclipse knew her feelings had morphed over the years. No longer was it just Megatron, her only friend at the orphanage. The mutant she had befriended and played with. It was the man who had nearly given it all up for her. Who rose from the dirty lowly ground to become the most powerful man in the city. Who still remembered her, the little girl who had talked to him at the orphanage, even though it had been because of her that he had gone to jail just as he had earned his freedom from that hellhole. She didn't think of him as just her friend anymore.  
  
She thought of him as the one person she had ever truly loved. Her love... had simply grown from a childish connection to something more. And surely he had to feel the same... Why else would he kiss? Hell, why else would he even look for her?!  
  
Eclipse stepped up to him and gently cupped his face, much to his surprise. "Eclipse?"  
  
She said nothing, simply running her fingers against his cheek.  
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
She couldn't help but to smile a bit at the concerned tone his voice suddenly had. But it faded when her fingers danced across his lips before pulling them back. Then, her cheeks reddening, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.  
  
His eyes widened. Now... she was kissing him. She... wanted to kiss him. She wanted him. That was all he could think about as her arms came up to wrap around his neck. And as she kissed him harder, his arms came around her too, holding her to him as he kissed back.  
  
Eclipse whimpered and moaned against his lips, his tongue getting more and more violent inside of her mouth. She clawed her nails into the collar of his shirt while one of his hands moved up hers, his fingertips tickling her skin. And when his lips moved down to her neck, kissing and suckling at the sweet, trembling skin, his hand clamped over her breast, massaging it in his grip.  
  
“A-AH?!”  
  
He quickly swallowed up her cry with another kiss. She moaned as he pushed her back against the wall, his hand to still groping at her breast. His knee slipped in between her legs, making her rub up against his thigh. Eclipse moaned and arched against him, wrapping her arms around his neck to stay up.  
  
Megatron groaned into their kiss. Primus… she was so soft. And so sweet. When had it come to this? One moment it was just a kiss and now… He couldn’t stop. And she wasn’t pushing him away. She just held him tighter than before, kissing him back and moaning as he fondled her. He couldn’t understand why he was so eager… All he knew was that he wanted her and he wanted her now.  
  
He moved his hands down to her thighs, pulling her up off the ground and making her legs wrap around his waist. She gasped when her feet left the ground, clinging to the man tightly. “W-What-?”  
  
“You’re too short,” he murmured in her ear.  
  
She couldn’t help but to laugh. “And you’re too tall.”  
  
He chuckled as he easily carried her over to the couch. He sat down on it, Eclipse sitting in his lap. As soon as they were both comfortable, his hands moved to her shirt, pulling it up and over her head just as her hands started to unbutton his dark gray shirt. Just as she finished unbuttoning it and pushing it open to rub her fingers along his bare chest, he started to rub and grope at her breasts, his thumbs rolling over covered nipples.  
  
She cried out and bucked against him. He held back a groan as her covered privates rocked against his crotch, arousing him more than he already was. Damn, he wanted to do nothing more than strip her naked and shove his dick deep into her tight cunt.  
  
"M-Megatron...!"  
  
He licked his lips, moving his hands to her back to unhook her bra. She shivered as his fingers rubbed against her back, rubbing her now warm crotch up against his. She bit back a moan as she could feel his erection poking at her, but she couldn't help but to rub against it. Even though it was covered, she knew Megatron was large... And it made her shiver with lust and anticipation.  
  
He smirked at how eager she seemed to be. As soon as he took off her bra, he quickly turned her around so that her back was against his chest. She cried out in shock at the sudden change of position, but her shocked cry quickly dissolved into a heavy moan when he started fondling her breasts. The moans only got louder as he started kissing and leaving hickeys all over the nape of her neck.  
  
Megatron wasn't exactly a "romantic" lover. He did foreplay, sure, but his idea of foreplay was much more... sadistic than he was being currently. But he didn't want to hurt or scare the woman. He needed to be gentle, take it slow. As much as he wanted to just take off her pants and underwear and slam his dick deep into her pussy, he couldn't do that. That would hurt her and she wasn't like those whores he had slept with in the past. He couldn't just buy her off and she actually meant something to him. Besides, he was sure that this was her first time. He didn't want to make it a horrible experience for her.  
  
But as she started reacting positively to the touches and kisses, rubbing her butt against the dent in his pants, he knew he could speed it up a little. Giving her nipples a quick pinch and earning a shocked cry, he moved his hands down to her pants to unbutton and unzip them. Eclipse leaned back and shivered, her hands clenching at the man's wrists as he started stripping off her pants.  
  
Eclipse whimpered, face turning red as she realized how exposed she was to the other. Primus, her ex-boyfriends had never been this bold... Hell, it was the first time doing it on the couch. And he was moving so quickly too, which she enjoyed more than the foreplay sometimes. Her other lovers were a lot slower, but Megatron... Primus, she was going to orgasm before she realized it.  
  
"AH!" she cried out when she felt his palm cup her covered pussy. Looking down, she started moaning when he rubbed his hand against her labia through the fabric. Primus, when had he pushed her pants to the floor?  
  
He chuckled darkly in her ear. "You're already so warm and wet... It's soaking through your underwear."  
  
She whimpered and shuddered, crying out as he groped and rubbed against her entrance.  
  
Primus, she was giving such innocent reactions. It made him rub harder, smirking when he felt her grow wetter. He licked up the back of her neck before nipping her ear. His other hand went up to her breast, groping it hard. She bucked her hips and shrieked, trembling hard from the pleasure.  
  
"You've never felt anything like this, have you?"  
  
Eclipse shuddered at the dark, predatory tone in his voice. Primus, it made her pussy tremble with need.  
  
"If you're getting so wet so quickly... This must all be new to you." He pressed a finger against her clit, making her moan hard and legs twitch. "No one's ever made you feel this way, have they? No one's ever made you this wet so quickly..."  
  
The poor younger woman was defenseless, her hands holding onto his hips for dear life. And when his hand slipped into her panties, she screamed in pleasure as he started to tease her clit, pinching and pulling at the highly sensitive nerve. Dear Primus, none of her exes ever played with her clit that much! The most they would do was just tease it a little... And then two of his fingers rubbing against her labia, making her even wetter than before.  
  
"M-Megatron! Pl-Please!"  
  
He kissed her temple in an attempt to calm her down. "It'll be quick," he murmured. He was trying to get her as wet as he could before he pushed anything inside of her. He didn't know how tight she was, but he didn't want to hurt her too much when he pushed his fingers inside.  
  
"Please! M-Megatron, please!"  
  
Shit, she was getting too riled up. Quickly, he pulled her for a kiss as he roughly grabbed at her breast, trying to distract her from his finger now circling her wet entrance. Hearing her moan hard into his lip, he slowly pushed a finger inside that warm, wet entrance.  
  
He was surprised to find that his finger easily slipped inside. She moaned hard though, back arching as her inner walls clenched around the finger inside of her. But… she wasn’t as tight as Megatron thought she would have been. Wasn’t she a virgin? It should have been tighter!  
  
He slowly started to spread the finger around, rubbing it up against her spasming walls. Well, no… If she masturbated, he could understand. Maybe she had used toys on herself.  
  
“M-Megatron, pl-please…!” she gasped up, clawing her nails into his arms. “I-I’ve done this b-before! You-You don’t have to be so-so slow…! Ngh!”  
  
He stopped to look at her. She had done this before? She wasn’t a virgin? Someone… had gotten to her first?  
  
“Me-Megatron?” Eclipse panted when she realized Megatron had stopped moving his finger inside of her. She looked at him, but was surprised to see him looking at her with wide and shocked eyes. She blinked. “Megatron…?”  
  
“You’re… not a virgin?”  
  
She slowly nodded her head, growing confused. Was that a bad thing? She wondered if he was going to stop now because of it…  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Wh-Wha-”  
  
He yanked his finger out of her and threw her down on the couch. She shrieked as her stomach hit the sofa, only to gasp when his body came over hers, her back pressed up against his chest. She shivered when she felt his hot breath against her ear, reaching up and clawing into the armrest just in front of her.  
  
“Who was it?” he growled darkly in her ear. “Who else did you let fuck you?”  
  
Eclipse whimpered at the harsh growl. It was a little frightening, especially since she had seen him angry before. It may have been a long time ago, but she could still remember how terrifying Megatron could be when he was angry. Though that anger had never been directed toward her until now.  
  
“Answer me, Eclipse.”  
  
“M-My boy-boyfriends…”  
  
“Boyfriends?”  
  
She nodded frantically. “I-I’ve had b-boyfriends… Th-Three. On-One in m-my senior y-year of high school, col-college… An-And I had one last year.” She squirmed a bit when she felt his hot and hard erection press into trying to crawl away but to no avail.  
  
“Who took it?”  
  
“T-Took-?”  
  
“Your virginity,” he snarled. “Who stole it?!”  
  
“M-My boy-boyfriend from h-high school,” she stuttered out, frightening by the harsh tone.  
  
She didn’t understand why he was getting so upset. Unless… he had wanted to be her first or something? She tried to look back at him, but he had his face buried into her back, his hands at her arms and pinning her down. She winced as they clenched, but they quickly relaxed when he realized he was hurting her.  
  
Megatron was furious. Not at her, no. She… She had just lived her life. The choices she made were her own. And it wasn’t like she had planned on ever seeing him again after he went to prison and she got adopted. If she wanted to have sex, then she could… And she had.  
  
Which only made him angrier with himself.  
  
Damn it, he should have looked for her sooner. He should have located her long time ago. Instead though… Instead he allowed some lesser man to have her. He gave some other person the opportunity to take this woman’s virginity… and then two other men also had and took the chance to be with her.  
  
Eclipse shrieked when Megatron bit down into her neck. “M-Megatron?!”  
  
He pulled back, licking over the bite mark he left on her. The young woman shuddered at the feel of it, not sure what had brought this all on. Megatron sat up a bit, releasing one of her arms to grope at her covered bottom. She whimpered, moaning softly when his fingers came into contact with her wet pussy, rubbing over the soaked panties.  
  
"So... you're not a virgin?"  
  
She nodded as she gave a soft moan.  
  
"Then I don't need to hold back."  
  
Before she could react, Megaton pushed the small wet band covering her pussy out of the way, easily shoving in two fingers. She screamed at the sudden stretch, her hands clawing into the armrest. Pleasure shot up her backside as he started manipulating inside of her, rubbing up against her trembling walls. He smirked darkly at her reaction, curling and twisting the digits inside of her. And once she was dripping wet, he easily slid in another finger and watched in delight as she moaned hard. He moved the digits inside of her, chuckling when her hips pushed back into his fingers.  
  
"You're quite eager, aren't you?"  
  
She whimpered softly, trying to hide her face in the couch.  
  
He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "It's probably been so long since you were last filled... Your slutty pussy's wanted to be filled for some time now, hasn't it? You wouldn't be so fucking wet otherwise."  
  
"Ngh...! M-Megatron...!"  
  
"Your ex-boyfriends couldn't satisfy you, could they? No... No, they couldn't." He curled his fingers, making Eclipse scream out in pleasure. "You've always wanted it, haven't you? Someone bigger, stronger... Someone who could bring you to your knees, making you beg to be fucked like a bitch in heat."  
  
The younger woman shivered in lust and fear. Primus, he was so... degrading. And yet, it made her pussy spasm like no tomorrow. Her ex-lovers were never this dirty... They never spoke like this to her. They only whispered sweet things, kind things... Grunting and moaning softly whenever they gently fucked her. She had never begged or asked for more because she never thought she wanted more than what they were giving.  
  
But dear Primus, none of them had ever made her pussy this wet from their words alone. She never would have known her body enjoyed this... sadistic talk if Megatron wasn't doing it now. It was a little scary, but she was eager for him to continue.  
  
"M-Megatron...!" she moaned out. "Pl-Please...! Me-Megatron! NGH!"  
  
He smirked, slipping his fingers out of her now dripping cunt. He quickly unbuckled his belt and pants, pulling out his hard and hot cock. He moved it to her wet opening, but didn't put it in just yet. Instead, he teased her aching lips, smiling devilishly as she pushed her hips back into his erection, moaning pitifully as he refused to put it in.  
  
"M-Megatron, pl-please!"  
  
"What? Do you want this?" He bucked against her, making his cock press right against her opening.  
  
"Y-Yes!"  
  
"You want me to fuck you? Stuff your tight little pussy with my cock?"  
  
She moaned hard, trembling with need. Primus, she didn't even have to look back to tell how big he was. She knew he was much bigger than any of her ex-boyfriends. And she knew he wasn't going to be merciful towards her, making her tremble in fear and desire.  
  
"Pl-Please...!" she whined. "M-Megatron, please! I-I want it! Please! Put it in!"  
  
Megatron snarled as he seized her by the hips and slammed his cock deep into her tight pussy. Eclipse arched her back and screamed out in pleasure. The man above her groaned hard, gripping her hips tightly as her inner walls clenched and rippled around him. The upper half of her body collapsed into the couch, trembling and panting hard in need.  
  
He licked his lips at the sight of her. “You’ve grown so slutty, Eclipse… I’m shocked.”  
  
She was unable to respond, still too wrapped up in her own pleasure to give out a cohesive sentence.  
  
"You were once so innocent. So pure and naive. When I was taken away, you were still a precious little flower."  
  
He leaned down to cover her back, his breath tickling at her ear as she moaned into the couch.  
  
"But to think that little flower would turn into such a slut. One that just loves cock in her tight little cunt. That's why you're unable to do anything. You're relishing in the feeling, aren't you?"  
  
Eclipse could feel her body getting hotter with every word he said. Primus... Primus, this was making her so hot. She could feel her inner walls clenching tighter on his huge cock while her legs were turning to rubber. She couldn't take anymore... but she wanted more. More dirty talk. More degrading words.  
  
She wanted to be humiliated so badly.  
  
Megatron laughed again as she started to cum around his cock, his thrusts increasing to draw out her orgasm. Primus, to think she would be reduced to this with a few words and little effort on his part. Damn it, she was better than those cheap whores. He should have found her sooner. Made her his sooner. Made her cry and cum like this for only him.  
  
As he leaned back to watch her come down from her high, he smiled darkly as he brought up a hand to gently swat at her rear. The resulting sound along with her cry of surprise only made him want to plow her hole harder.  
  
“That was rather quick, wasn’t it?”  
  
Eclipse just panted, gasping for air. She couldn’t look at him, way too embarrassed. She had never orgasmed that quickly before!  
  
Suddenly, before she regained her senses, he seized her by the arms and pulled her up. She shrieked as she was suddenly up right, though she was yanked back down immediately, his cock spearing her. Eclipse threw back her head and screamed as the huge cock pierced her, gasping for air.  
  
Megatron groaned, burying his face into her neck. “Fuck, you’re so damn tight…!”  
  
She only let out strangled moans and gasps for air. They quickly turned into screams as he started to thrust up hard into her tight cunt. She couldn’t move, his hands gripping her arms tightly, pulling her back down into his crotch every time she jumped up. His dick hit her cervix hard, making her cry out louder and louder.  
  
He chuckled darkly. “You’re so loud… Your entire floor’s going to hear you.”  
  
His words didn’t even register. All she could focus on was the hot and thick cock slamming up hard against her deepest parts, making her scream wildly. Pleasure shot throughout her body, her pussy rippling and clenching hard around the thick organ. He was so big… She had never had something this huge inside of her before! It only made her scream out, unable to do anything else.  
  
He released her arms, one hand groping hard at her breast and the other moving down to her clit. She shrieked, arching her back and grinding harder into his thrusting dick. “M-Megatron! O-OH! AH!”  
  
He snarled, groping that engorged bug hard as he massaged her breast in a fierce grip. She bounced up and down in his lap, his dick hitting her cervix hard. She moaned, her hands gripping his thighs tightly. Primus, he was pushing in so roughly she thought her pussy would break! And his hands were so mean on her body, pinching her clit and squeezing her breast roughly… She could feel her second orgasm building up, nothing just pure pleasure taking over her body. Damn it, it just felt so good!  
  
Megatron groaned, nipping the back of her neck as her inner walls clamped down hard around his cock. She was getting so wet and fired up that she was pushing back into his thrusts. He licked up her neck and jawline before reaching her ear. He pushed her back into his chest a bit, changing the angel of his thrusts. It made her scream, making him chuckle darkly in her ear.  
  
“Squeezing me pretty hard, Eclipse,” he whispered darkly, making her shiver hard. “When was the last time you were filled?”  
  
“AH! I-I’ve never-”  
  
“Oh? So you’ve always done it with a condom on?”  
  
“Y-Yes!” she cried out, arching her back as he two of his fingers started to run against her stretched labia. “I-I’ve never…! AH! Ngh! M-Megatron!”  
  
“So…” He moved his hands to her hips, keeping her from pushing back to his thrusts. She whined at that, moaning hard as his thrusting seemed to get faster as he started to control the pace. “I’ll be the first to cum inside of you?”  
  
“N-No! D-Don’t! AH! AH!”  
  
“No?”  
  
“I-I’ll get pregnant! Y-You-NGH! You can’t!”  
  
Megatron didn’t stop thrusting though. He continued to thrust up hard into her clenching cunt, closing his eyes at the idea of impregnating her. It would bind her to him… It would make her belong to him. And he would care for her, protect her, love her… And make sure no one else could touch her again.  
  
Eclipse was beside herself. All she could do was grip Megatron’s arms as he pounded into her pussy. She knew she was about to orgasm soon and could tell he wasn’t far behind.  
  
“Pl-Please!” she gasped out in between moans. “D-Don’t cum inside!”  
  
“No.”  
  
“M-Megatron, pl-please! I-I could get pregnant, don’t!”  
  
But Megatron continued to thrust up hard against her cervix, gripping her hips tightly as he pushed deeper and deeper into her tight body. Eclipse arched her back, moaning hard and wildly as he repeatedly sent waves after waves of pleasure throughout her body. She was going to cum… She could feel that she was going to cum any second now! And she knew he would follow suit soon and cum inside of her!  
  
“Pl-Please!” she moaned. “D-Don’t cum inside!”  
  
He chuckled darkly, nipping her ear and making her moan. “Haven’t you ever thought about it?” he asked dangerously. “Feeling a naked dick inside of you must feel good… Doesn’t it?”  
  
She moaned hard. Yes, it did feel so much better than when it was covered by a condom. It was so much hotter, so much more intense… Her entire body was lit on fire from the hot rod inside of her.  
  
“Imagine,” he purred, moving one of hands over to her lower stomach. She whimpered as he rubbed over it, still thrusting up into her body. “Hot seed filling you up… Hitting you and warming up a part of you untouched… Filling you until you just burst… Doesn’t that sound so pleasurable?”  
  
Eclipse panted hard, her inner walls spasming at the thought. Yes… It did sound pleasurable. And she had friends that had done it without a condom and they said it was great… But she didn’t want to pregnant… And yet…  
  
“AH! Ugh! M-Megatron!”  
  
He smirked before groaning hard as her pussy started clenching. She was on the verge of coming again. He could tell. And with the way her tight cunt was squeezing him, he was going to cum too. And whether she wanted it or not, he was going to fill her to the brim.  
  
"Pl-Please!" she begged, throwing back her head. "I-I can't...! Ngh! AH! I-I can't get pregnant...! AH! AH! I-I d-don't...! Ngh! I-I have no means - OH! - of taking care of a child! AH! AAH! S-SO please! Do-Don't cum inside! Don't cum inside!"  
  
"No."  
  
He gave one final slam up against her pussy, pushing hard up against her cervix. Eclipse froze up as she was taken over by pleasure, orgasming for a second time as she arched her back and screamed out his name. Megatron held her hips firmly, keeping her down on his lap as her insides squeezed and spasmed around his dick. He buried his face into her neck, groaning out hard as he finally came too, cumming hard inside of her rippling pussy.  
  
"N-NO!" she screamed out when she felt her insides get flooded with his seed. She tried to push off, but it was too late and Megatron's grip on her hips was too strong. Her body twitched and shivered as she was filled, whimpering when she could feel his seed swimming inside of her. It was so hot... So warm and she felt so full...  
  
Megatron let out a heavy breath as he came down from his high. Panting a bit, he pulled back to look at the girl in his lap. She was still trembling, whimpering out as their mixed fluids started to leak out of her cunt and down his penis. He gently rubbed her sides, Eclipse giving soft noises as the touches.  
  
He moved his lips over to her ear. "You came pretty hard."  
  
She shivered, whimpering out when one of his hands moved to her leaking pussy.  
  
"How did it feel?" he purred, rubbing her clit. "Having your pussy spread so wide by a naked dick... being filled to the brim with so much cum... A little cum slut like you must have loved it."  
  
Eclipse moaned hard, getting aroused by his words and touches to her clit. Her inner walls twitched a bit and she gasped when she felt him grow hard inside of her again. B-But he just came-!  
  
"And cum sluts are always eager for more, aren't they?"  
  
She cried out as she was suddenly pushed down on the couch, Megatron pinning her down with his weight. She moaned as his cock seemed to grow inside of her, causing her to squirm. Then she cried out when he reached under and groped at her breasts, grinding into her hard.  
  
"M-Megatron?!"  
  
"You want more of this?" He grinded into her again. "You want me to fuck you again? Satisfy you again? I know for a little whore like you, one round isn't enough..."  
  
She couldn't think anymore. She only moaned out, trembling hard. She wanted to say no. She wanted to go into the bathroom and try to clean out her pussy, try to somehow stop herself from getting pregnant... But her body just craved his flesh so much. Her nipples were hard, her pussy was clenching, her body spasming for that thick dick inside of her.  
  
"M-Megatron...! Oh Primus, Megatron!"  
  
He took that as her yes and started pounding hard into her tiny body. Eclipse could only close her eyes and scream, holding onto to the couch as complete euphoria took over her again, all rational thought leaving her once more.

* * *

Eclipse gave a soft whimper when light assaulted her eyes. Her face scrunched up as she opened her eyes, blinking a few times as she tried to adjust to the light. Primus, her body ached… Like she had been hit by a car.  
  
She gave a soft moan, turning a bit. Looking down, she realized that she was in her own bed. When had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was…  
  
Her eyes widened when she heard another sound that wasn’t hers. She turned her head and saw Megatron sleeping beside her. His arms were wrapped firmly around her waist and he was naked… just like she was.  
  
Remembering what had happened the night before, she blushed darkly and bit her bottom lip. Now that she thought about it… her thighs felt incredibly sticking and her womanhood was particularly sore… and wet. She rubbed her thighs together, squirming a bit as she sore she could feeling fluids swimming around inside of her.  
  
So… this was the aftermath of… doing it without a condom. Several times. It had been… good, but she felt like she had to pee… though she was certain those were just the excess fluids still inside of her trying to get out. She couldn’t help but to squirm though, trying to get out of his grip and run to the bathroom.  
  
“What’re you doing?”  
  
The voice made her gasp, causing her to look up to see Megatron staring down at her. She couldn’t stop herself from blushing, suddenly feeling self-conscious and embarrassed. She tried to look away, but Megatron wouldn’t have it. He moved one of his hands up to seize her chin and make her look at him, much to her humiliation.  
  
He smirked when he saw her red face. “Now you’re going to act shy? Even though last night you allowed me to see such a ravaging side of you?”  
  
Her face lit up even more as she tried to squirm free of his grip.  
  
Megatron chuckled, letting her go. But he raised an eyebrow when he saw her try to get up. “Where are you going?”  
  
“The bathroom,” she said, not looking at him as he sat up. She felt like something was going to come out and she didn’t want to stain the sheets already more than they probably were.  
  
He caught her wrist. “I’ll take you – you’re too sore to walk.”  
  
Before she could even retort, Megatron had easily pulled her back and lifted her up into his chest. She squeaked when she was suddenly lifted up, Megatron standing and carrying her.  
  
“H-Hey! P-Put me down!”  
  
But the crime lord ignored her, carrying her into her bathroom. She struggled a bit, but it was useless; she was too weak and he was far too strong. Not to mention it hurt her sore body if she struggled too much. Eventually though, he gently set her down on the toilet and stepped back, watching her.  
  
She turned red. “G-Go wait outside.”  
  
“No. I’ll wait here.”  
  
“M-Megatron, go wait outside!”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“B-Because I don’t want you to watch me!”  
  
A dark smirked crawled up on his face, making her tense up. She immediately closed her legs, holding back the urge. No, no she wouldn’t let him see her like this! She immediately tried to cover herself with her arms, hanging her head so she didn’t have to look at his face.  
  
“If you don’t let it come out naturally, it’ll just leak and squirt out.”  
  
“Will you go wait outside already?!”  
  
"I'm not leaving until you let it out." He took a step toward her, which made her eyes widen as she locked her legs together. He smirked, thinking it was cute that she was trying to hold back. Foolish girl, she knew he was stronger than her and could make her.  
  
He kneeled down in front of her, his skin turning into metal. Her eyes widened at the sight of him using his mutant power, gasping when his hand touched her stomach. She jumped and looked up at him with a horrified expression. He just smirked as he slowly moved his hand down to her womanhood, Eclipse reaching up to push at his metallic shoulders, but it was impossible to get him to move.  
  
"N-No!" she squeaked as his hand pushed in between her clenched thighs. She shrieked, her voice bouncing off the walls as two of his fingers teased her labia and clit. It was so cold against her hot skin, and yet... much to her embarrassment and shock, it felt… good. And it was so smooth... almost like skin and yet... it was so hard and cold. "A-Ah!"  
  
He chuckled, watching the poor woman shake beneath him. "Even after cumming so much last night, your body still wants more..."  
  
"N-No...! Th-That's not-NYAH?!" she cried out when his other hand started groping at her breast, the cold metal forcing her breast to have to push out past his metal fingers as her nipple grew painfully hard from the cold.  
  
"And to think that you'd react to my powers in such a way. Who'd have thought you'd get hot from my cold body pressed against yours? Truly, we're a perfect match."  
  
"No~!" Eclipse moaned out a weak cry as the hand on her womanhood squeezed her clit harder.  
  
Megatron chuckled again as he moved to press his upper body against hers, causing her to moan even more. He even poked a metal finger at her entrance, happy to hear her cry out in shock, but not rejection. In fact, when he placed it back there again, she moaned out in need. So she was enjoying this...  
  
Eclipse was shaking hard. No! No, it was too pleasurable... And she could feel her legs starting to open up and she could feel herself starting to leak, the other fluids starting to come out as well. She shook her head violently, pushing at his shoulders.  
  
"Pl-Please...!" she moaned out. "I-It's gross...! St-Stop!"  
  
"It's a natural thing," he murmured softly, still groping at her clit and breasts. "Why are you so grossed out by it?"  
  
"I-It's dirty...! I-It's just gross! NGH!"  
  
"I don't think so," he chuckled, pinching her clit hard and drawing out a loud moan from her. "Besides... I want to see my fluids drip out of that slutty pussy of yours."  
  
Eclipse bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the feelings of her pussy starting to spasm. Dear Primus... was she going to cum?! She already felt like she had to pee... Primus no! This was just too embarrassing!  
  
"Let it out. Let me see it." Trying to help her let go, he pinched at her nipple and clit, making her squeal. "Let me see what I poured inside of you. Let me see how much you came... And you came a lot, didn't you? You remember, don't you? How deeply I fucked you... How much you enjoyed it?"  
  
She started shaking as the memories assaulted her mind.  
  
"You were grinding so hard into me... You rode me, screaming like a bitch in heat. Letting me pour all my seed deep into your womb... And all you did was cry out for more and more, begging to be filled until you burst."  
  
“Pl-Please…! St-Stop-”  
  
“Let it out.”  
  
Eclipse finally threw back her head and shrieked. Fluids soon squirted out of her, staining Megatron’s hand. But he cupped her womanhood, catching everything that came out. She jerked and whimpered and moaned, grabbing his arm and trying to pull his hand away from her. But he didn’t budge, smirking when he saw how humiliated she looked as her fluids coated his palm and fingertips.  
  
He pulled his hand away from her, letting her slump against his chest. The poor woman was trembling and whimpering, wanting to die from embarrassment. Primus, the man was a sadist!  
  
She sheepishly looked up at him, but immediately regretted it when she saw his wet and stained metallic hand. She looked down again, shivering when she heard whatever he didn't catch trickle down into the water beneath her.  
  
She heard him give a dark chuckle, which made her tense up. When she saw him lean forward, she feared that he was going to do even more to her. Dear Primus, she couldn't handle anymore of his sadism! She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for him to bring out more of his sadistic desires.  
  
But, instead, she only felt a pair of warm lips gently kiss her forehead. She blinked and looked up when he pulled away, seeing him standing up and walk over to the sink. He turned it on and started to wash his hands. "I would do more to you, but you're not ready for that just yet."  
  
"R-Ready, what-?"  
  
"You didn't think this would be a one-night stand, did you?"  
  
Eclipse was silent. No, she hadn't thought it to be that, but... This had been the first time they had seen each other in sixteen years and they ended up having sex. Without a condom. Several times that night. A wave of embarrasment and awkwardness came over her as she thought about it. That was  _not_  how one reconnected with an old friend.  
  
She glanced down at the fluids still swimming around in the water below. She bit her bottom lip when she saw the man's fluids were swimming in the water, a hand moving over to her lower abdomen. He... had cum inside her. Many times. She had just had her period last week, so it was a "safe" week... but there was always a chance that she could get pregnant.  
  
"Are you worried?"  
  
She blinked, looking up at him. He had finished washing his hands and was now drying them off.  
  
"Do you think you'll use the emergency contraception?"  
  
"I... don't know?"  
  
He huffed. While truthfully, he did like the idea of her having his child, he knew that that was way too soon for her. And him as well. He didn't want her to feel like he was pressuring her into having a child. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel like she had to be with him because he had impregnated her with his child. He wanted her to be with him because she wanted to be with him and no other reason.  
  
"It's your body, therefore it's your decision," he said, leaning back against the sink. "If you want the pill, I'll drive you down to the pharmacy and pay for it. If you want to keep it, I'll cover the fees and costs and everything that you may need."  
  
Eclipse could only look at him with wide eyes. Well... she wasn't expecting that. She couldn't help but to be taken a back. None of her previous boyfriends had even come close to discussing a possible future or kids. They avoided it like the plague and they never offered any help like Megatron had after a broken condom.  
  
And her old friend whom she had just slept with after one day of reuniting was offering to be there for her and the baby if this one night came to that. Had she fallen into some cheap romance novel or something?  
  
"Y-You'd do that?"  
  
"Of course," he said as if he had been asked if he were born a male. "I am not some low-life hustler who fucks and runs. This city has too many of those already and I am not as cruel as those fools are."  
  
Eclipse remembered that this was Megatron. The rich and powerful entrepreneur who practically ran this city from its underground. He had money and power. He could probably do this without having to worry-  
  
Then she realized that with all that power came something else. Pride. Reputation. Respect. And she knew from the tabloids what big men in power did to protect all that, especially when it came to lovers and offspring from lovers. What would Megatron do about her and her child if she were to get pregnant? Would he pay her to stay quiet and not reveal the child's heritage to everyone? Would he send her away to hide them? What would happen if someone did find out and his reputation and pride were put on the line? The Megatron she knew would never do that, but as he was now... She didn't know if Megatron the mob boss was the same as Megatron the older boy from the orphanage who would always play with her.  
  
"W-Would..." she paused for a moment and looked down again. "... you rather I not have your child?"  
  
Megatron blinked. He hadn't expected that question. In honest, he would have wanted her to have his child. He could think of no other person to be worthy of being the mother of his children. But it did make him pause for a moment; what was she implying by her question?  
  
"Eclipse." He pushed himself off the sink to walk over to stand in front of her. "I cannot make this choice for you. If you truly want to know, no, I would not mind you having my first child. Or all of them. In fact, I could not think of anyone better to be the mother of my children than you."  
  
She watched him in rapt attention. He... wanted her to be the mother of his children? A simple preschool teacher? When he could have any woman he wanted? Why would he pick her of all-?  
  
"But I do not have a choice in what you do with your body," he sighed as he kneeled down again to put himself more at eye level with her again."If you do not want a child, if you do not feel ready to be a mother yet, then I will accept your decision. I will not force you to be a mother before you feel ready to be one. And in truth-"  
  
Eclipse watched as he looked away for a moment, his fisted hand gripping itself harder before he turned back to her.  
  
"In truth, I do not feel having a child with you now is the best choice. I wouldn't mind, but it... it would lead to more complications, more I would have to overcome. I came here to see you again. I came here to see you for the first time in sixteen years... after our last meeting in the court house-"  
  
He stopped. He bit his lip to recompose himself before he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I came here to find you. Because I wanted to see you again. I wanted to be your whole world again. The person you trusted most… And I want you to be mine.”  
  
She could only stare at him with wide eyes. She was at a loss for words, taken over with complete shock and disbelief. He… wanted her? He wanted her to be his? Like… his lover? She didn’t understand. He hadn’t seen her in years. She didn’t realize that she had leaned back in shock, only noticing when her back hit the toilet.  
  
Megatron, changing from metal to human flesh, stretched up a hand to her and cupped her cheek. “I want to protect you. Always. I want to care for you, be there for you… If I didn’t want any of this, I never would have come looking for you.”  
  
“You…” But then her breath hitched when he leaned in closer, his lips just inches from hers. “Me-Megatron-”  
  
“You’re mine,” he whispered against her lips. “And I’m not letting you get away from me again.” Then he pressed his lips on hers, ignoring the small squeak that came from her. He simply pushed tongue into her mouth, swallowing up her tongue.  
  
Eclipse trembled, but kissed back. Dear Primus… Did… Megatron love her? Was that what he was trying to tell her? That he loved her… She didn’t know what to think of it, but the thought made her heart race. Did she love him too? Well, she had loved him when they were children, yes, but… They were adults now…  
  
He pulled back from the kiss, smirking when he saw her red face as she panted. “Do you think you can handle being my lover?”  
  
“L-Lover?” How did it even come to this?! Going from simply reunited childhood friends to becoming lovers?! She felt like she was on some sort of rollercoaster she couldn’t get off of.  
  
Megatron laughed once, kissing her forehead. “I won’t settle for anything less. You’ve always been the most important person to me, Eclipse. Even when you weren’t with me.”  
  
She blushed brightly at that. Well… while this was going incredibly fast… she didn’t mind the thought. Being his lover sounded… nice. And she did care about him. Maybe it could develop into love, she wouldn’t know for sure unless she actually tried. And Megatron kept his promises – he would treat her the way she wanted to be treated. He had always been good to her. When they were young, he had always been kind…  
  
Taking a deep breath, she said, “Well… At least can we take things… slow?”  
  
“I think we’ve gone past the point of ‘slow,’ Eclipse.”  
  
She frowned and blushed. As true and embarrassing as that was though, she tried to recollect herself as she looked down at her feet… But instead, her eyes widened when she saw that Megatron wasn’t so limp anymore.  
  
She jerked her head up, tensing up when she saw him smirking. “Y-You-?!”  
  
“I was still turned out from watching you orgasm like that,” he chuckled, leaning forward a bit. “And that kiss just made me even more aroused.”  
  
Eclipse shrieked when he suddenly seized her by the legs and lifted her up. She was forced to wrap her arms tightly around his neck as he held her by his thighs, making her legs wrap around him too. She gasped when she felt his cock, now erect and hard, poking at her entrance.  
  
“You can’t be serious,” she said, completely dumbfounded.  
  
“Oh, trust me.” He moved his hands to her backside, squeezing her rump and causing her to give a small cry. “I am.” Then he pushed her down onto his cock, groaning as her inner walls tightened up around him.  
  
Eclipse threw back her head and screamed out in pleasure, fingernails clawing into his back. But he didn’t seem to mind it, now starting to thrust up into her. And she didn’t really mind either. She was… lovers with him now, so this was okay. A little fast for her, but… she didn’t mind it entirely.  
  
She just wondered how much her body would be able to take of this. And she supposed that now, with her being Megatron’s lover, she was going to find out.


End file.
